


Just some fic ideas that I would write if I was capable of writing well

by lighterfluid



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterfluid/pseuds/lighterfluid
Summary: Just some fanfic ideas that I have in my brain and I would write if I could write well enough. But if anyone does know fics that are like these please tell me in the comments!! (Also please if you want to write something like this or even exactly like these please do, just give me credit if it's my idea!) I would love to see these written out!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so I thought of this idea where someone in class 1a is accused of being the UA traitor and they get like shut out of everything, (keep in mind they aren't actually the traitor and in this case, Izuku Midoriya is the traitor instead) and so Izuku of course still has a heart and casually outs himself as the traitor one day in the middle of training and then disappears through one of kurogiris portals. I don't know that seems like it would be a really fun fic to read.


	2. Villain Midoriya in Tartarus

So in this story, I imagine that Midoriya is a notorious villain known for using puzzles and such and he was captured in Bakugous's first year of high school. Midoriyas identity was only released to The Midoriyas, The Bakugos, Top 10 Heros, Aizawa, Principle Nezu. Bakugou began to visit him after he was kidnapped by the league of villains and they quickly became friends again. During Bakugous's second and third year he began visiting Bakugou every Saturday. One day class 3-a (formally class 1-a with the exception of Midoriya cause he's a villain, instead Shinso takes his place) is informed that they are visiting Tartarus. Iida raises his hand as asks who they are visiting. Aizawa replies with a few names such as Muscular, Overhaul, and ___ (Midoriyas villain name). 

*Time skip to when they are walking into Tartarus*

Once Bakugou and his class are inside some guards immediately recognize Bakugou and hand him his usual Keycard to get to the floor Midoriya is on. Aizawa is handed the same keycard along with a few others. 

*Time skip to the hallway where Midoriya is kept*

One guard is leading them around so that they don't get lost and he says, "And here is the hallways where we keep our S and SS ranked supervillains." Bakugou proceeds through one door while the rest of the class go through another. The class is confused because Bakugou isn't going with them. The rest of the class is lead to a viewing area where they see a young man without any quirk suppressant handcuffs or anything to hold him back. Someone says over the speakers, "Here is the villain ___ (once again whatever his villain name is), as you can see he doesn't have any quirk suppressants on because he is quirkless. The class is very baffled at that until Bakugou walks through the door on the opposite side of them. Midoriya turns around and runs at Bakugou (excited that he's here but the class doesn't know that they know each other) and the class braces themselves and they have to hold themselves from breaking the glass. They are very confused when suddenly Midoriya slams into Bakugou and Bakugou gives him a hug, (cause I mean Midoriyas a villain). And they are even more confused when the villain hugs back.


	3. Tokyo Ghoul, I don't know what to call this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I have thought of for a while but I can't write well so... yeah. I already know that this couldn't happen in the anime but it would still be kinda cool.

So I was thinking that after Kaneki's hair goes white he still goes to school, yes I know that couldn't happen, anyway so he is in the middle of class and some Doves burst through the doors to his classroom and go to attack him. And like everyone else in the classroom is shocked because he is a ghoul? Does that make any sense? Probably not. Would it still be cool? Yes.


	4. Pre Villain Midoriya Izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a pre-villain Midoriya Izuku sort of thing.

Okay so song fic to the song Stolen Dance by: Milky Chance right? So i was thinking a fic about Midoriya after school one day feeling really alone. You know like sitting against the side of the school, he was just getting bullied but they already left. And so after that Shigaraki comes up and says with his hand outstretched, “I want you by my side so that I never feel alone again they've always been so kind but now they've brought you away from here I hope they didn't get your mind your heart is too strong anyway we need to fetch back the time they have stolen from us.” Make Sense?


	5. Terror In Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity Reveal

I really want fanfiction to be written about an identity reveal in terror in resonance that doesn't pertain to the storyline at all. So, instead of Nine releasing the atomic bomb because he didn't get a press conference instead, Nine didn't turn himself in, in the first place, and instead Twelve and Nine post a video revealing them sending up the atomic bomb to explode at 10 pm and they both reveal their identitys. And this is mid-day so kids are still in school and the school that Lisa, Twelve, and Nine went to sees the video. Idk? I just really love identity reveals but there isn't any fanfiction about it in Terror in Resonance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furthermore, if you know of any fanfiction like this, idc what website it is on. Please drop a link in the comments, I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
